


Сладкая вата и два таймлорда

by Oksenia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: Revolution of the Daleks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksenia/pseuds/Oksenia
Summary: Доктор освобождается из плена Джудунов, но вернувшись на Землю она не находит своих друзей. Они попали в неприятности и ей с этим разбираться
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 4





	Сладкая вата и два таймлорда

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик был написан до выхода эпизода "Революция Далеков"

После того как Доктор выбралась из заточения, используя смекалку и звуковую отвёртку, то считала что худшее уже позади, но направившись по координатам, которые она задала для их ТАРДИС, девушка ничего не обнаружила. Оказалось, что капсула для перемещения в пространстве и времени все же привлекла к себе нежелательное внимание.

Она точно помнила, что отправила их в это место, может она ошиблась со временем? Вернувшись в свою синюю будку она отсканировала местность на следы артронной энергии, результаты оказались настораживающими, их ТАРДИС определённо была тут. Тогда куда она могла деться?

Доктор была уверенна что никто из людей даже близко не смог бы управлять машиной времени. А может они попытались найти ее и дематереализировалась, так нигде и не приземлившись? Тринадцатая еще раз взглянула на сканер.

Нет, ТАРДИС явно покинула это место как-то иначе и судя по следам энергии других типов, это скорее напоминало телепортацию. Тогда это похищение? Девушка собралась с мыслями и введя новые координаты на консоли и потянула рычаг.

Место где она оказалось вдруг показалось весьма знакомым. Снова джедунская тюрьма.Энергетический след вел к одной из камер. Доктор решила не терять времени и материализовать ТАРДИС внутри, но как только она ввела координаты, на мониторе появилось предупреждение о силовой поле. Девушка дернула рычаг, двигатели ее машины загудели, но тут же смолкли.

Ее ТАРДИС так и оставалась зависать на том же месте. Не помогла даже калибровка частоты. Сделав еще пару безуспешных попыток, блондинка устало плюхнулась на ступеньки. Очевидно ей нужен был другой план. Она попыталась подлететь поближе, но все те же щиты не позволили ей это сделать. Она облетела всю базу, но даже сканирование не указало ни единого уязвимого места.

Поле надёжно изолировало комплекс зданий и окрестностей от окружающего мира. Ничего не помогало, ни одна из попыток Доктора по освобождению друзей не увенчалась успехом. Похоже после ее побега Джедуныстали гораздо осмотрительнее и улучшили охранные системы. Ей нужна была помощь. И уже не так важно от кого.

Вдруг в голове промелькнула странная идея. Еще минуту подумав и переведя дух Доктор вернулась к консоли и настроила сканер на отслеживание энергетических следов исходящих от Галлифрея. Как и ожидалось, помимо двух ТАРДИС от туда исходил еще один менее заметный след. Блондинка обозначила новую точку назначения и в который раз дернула рычаг.

Машина доставила ее на одну из ближайших к Галлифрею обитаемых планет. Выйдя наружу, девушка почти сразу заметила то что искала. В паре десятков метров от неё стояла уже знакомая ей хижина. Не успела она постучать в дверь, как в ее разуме раздался такой же знакомый голос.

_Почему ты здесь?_

Доктор немного вздрогнула от неожиданности.

_Я пришла попросить тебя о помощи_

_Оо, и ты правда рассчитываешь на это?_

Доктор притихла. Гораздо больше шансов было угодить в очередную ловушку, либо нарваться на неприятности покрупнее.

\- И в чем заключается эта “помощь”? – дверь открылась изнутри, перед Тринадцатой стоял Мастер, одетый во все тот же фиолетовый костюм, который к тому времени был довольно потрепан. На его лице красовалась самодовольная усмешка вместе с заинтересованным взглядом.

-Моих друзей похитили – несмело начала девушка, тут же заметив разочарование на лице собеседника – и похоже одной мне не удастся им помочь.

\- О, здорово! И причем же здесь я?

\- Ты один из умнейших людей, кого я только встречала и твои технологии передвижения через иные измерения могут помочь обойти силовые щиты, если их скомбинировать с дематрериализатором моей ТАРДИС. – она немного тараторила, понимая, что терпение мужчины на исходе.

\- Что ж, звучит довольно интересно, вот если бы еще… - он немного протянул конец повышая интонацию – У меня была бы хотя бы одна причина тебе помогать. – его тон снова стал ниже и гораздо серьёзнее.

\- Это очень важно для меня, так что если согласишься – Тринадцатая сделала небольшую паузу, готовясь выдохнуть –взамен я сделаю все что ты захочешь–уловив заинтересованность и легкое недоверие на лице Мастера она решила добавить –что не причинит вреда кому-либо еще. Тот улыбнулся, было отчётливо видно, что теперь он был гораздо больше вовлечён в происходящее.

\- А в этом что-то есть.

\- Так ты согласен? – нетерпеливо спросила Доктор.

\- Думаю да. –и снова загадочная ухмылка.

\- Тогда что потребуется от меня? –Осторожно поинтересовалась блондинка, а Мастер в ответ еще сильнее улыбнулся, хотя это все же больше напоминало оскал.

\- Узнаешь, когда придет время.

\- Предлагаешь мне согласиться неизвестно на что?

\- Верно, с моей стороны я и так пошёл на серьёзные уступки. Или может ты хочешь отказаться?

\- Нет. –глотнув побольше воздуха она продолжила –Я принимаю твои условия.

Спустя пару минут оба Повелителя времени стояли в синей ТАРДИС. Доктор уже перенесла нужное оборудование из хижины и попутно начиная вводить Мастера в курс дела.

Трое человек сидели на холодном полу в тесной камере, к счастью их приятелей из будущего не постигла таже участь, так как они покинули ТАРДИС вскоре после приземления. Никто из заключённых не знал сколько времени прошло с тех пор как их схватили. Вдруг раздался грохот и одна из стен просто обрушилась, чуть не заваливается обломками Яз, а молодой парень вскрикнул от неожиданности. Когда облако пыли улеглось, то люди заметили уже знакомый силуэт Доктора и рядом с ней менее знакомого мужчину. Похоже именно он был ответственным за случившееся со стеной.

\- Вы все, скорее сюда! – Крикнула блондинка второпях, маша рукой. Пара секунд и вот, все пленники уже в машине времени, пытаются отдышаться после интенсивной пробежки.

Наконец-то у них появилось время осмотреться по сторонам. В момент спокойствие на их запыхавшихся лицах сменилось на панику.

\- Это… это же он! Тот парень, из самолёта… - Раян еле смог связать пару слов, воспоминания о крушении все-еще заставляли его вздрагивать. И это еще не считая той опасности и безумия, что так и сочилось из нового союзника Тринадцатой.

\- Кажется он называл себя Мастером. –довольно тихим и слегка дрожащим голосом добавила Яз.

\- О, не стоит так переживать, ребята, я не стану причинять вам вред, обещаю. – его голос звучал чересчур наигранно и единственное, что успокаивал спутников Тринадцатой это то, что если бы он желал их смерти, то убил бы их гораздо раньше. Хотя это было довольно слабым утешением, так как судя по всему даже Доктор не могла контролировать ситуацию и тем более его, хотя пыталась демонстрировать обратное, ее компаньоны уже давно поняли, что если она слишком спокойна, то не стоит этому доверять.

\- Все в порядке – как можно убедительные сказала блондинка, потом выждала небольшую паузу, что бы все переключили своё внимание с Мастера на неё – он помог мне спасти вас, если б не его помощь, я бы не справилась. А теперь я доставлю вас на Землю. – не дожидаясь ответа со стороны друзей, она быстро направилась к консоли.

\- Док, а ты уверена что стоит доверять этому парню?– Грэм думал сказать что-то более подходящее в данной ситуации чем «парень», но он пытался говорить как можно тактичнее, так как зналчто не лучшая идея называть психопата психопатом, в его же присутствии. Этот вопрос заставил Тринадцатую немного врасплох, так как она сама сейчас задавалась тем же.

\- Не стоит об этом беспокоиться, я гарантирую вашу безопасность. – она правда очень хотела в это верить. Мастер усмехнулся, его явно забавляла эта ситуация. Видя их страх, напряжение между ними и блондинкой, он больше не жалел, что согласился на эту авантюру.

Впрочем, он все же собирался сдержать обещание. Вдруг к нему подошла девушка, одна из спутниц Доктора, наконец-то набравшаяся достаточно смелости, чтобы спросить напрямую.

\- Почему ты нам помогаешь? –Яз пыталась выглядеть как можно серьёзнее. Мастер не ожидал, что хоть кто-то из людей окажется достаточно сообразительным для подобного. Это заставило его слегка приподнять уголки губ и хмыкнуть.

\- А ведь это интересный вопрос – слегка наиграно и загадочно начал мужчина в фиолетовом костюме, но тут же уловил на себе взгляд Доктора, просто умоляющий не говорить им правду. На секунду Мастер погрузился в размышления, думая что для Тринадцатой хуже, если он позволит ее питомцам за неё волноваться, так что ей придётся искать новые способы их успокоить и внушить спокойствие, или если он позволит ей снова остаться со своими проблемами один на один. – По правде говоря я и сам не уверен почему согласился, но к моему удивлению, ей все же удалось меня убедить.

\- И чем же? –Девушка не отступала. Мастер понял, что так просто от неё не избавиться и глянув на Доктора с видом «ну, я пытался» его лицо расплылось вочередной улыбке, когда он повернулся обратно к Яз.

\- Что ж, на самом деле, мы с ней заключили… – его голос начал походить на громкий шёпот предавая немного таинственности –небольшую сделку. –а вот теперь он звучал почти торжественно, явно гордясь своим маленьким спектаклем.

\- Доктор, – Грэм медленно посмотрел на неё – надеюсь ты не сделала ничего глупого. – он был как никогда серьёзен и обеспокоен происходящим. Все заметили это, так как он крайне редко избегал использования сокращённого имени. Блондинка лишь слегка виновато улыбнулась со взглядом «я знала, что вы не одобрите»

\- Зато вы все целы и скоро будете дома. – Она не оставляла попыток их успокоить и поднять дух.

\- Так все же,что ты предложила ему взамен? – Теперь уже Раян подхватил инициативу.

\- Сложно сказать. – Пыталась выкрутиться Тринадцатая. – Если честно, я сама не знаю. –Уверенность в ее голосе почти полностью испарилась.

\- О, не переживай, дорогая, может все и обойдётся. – Мастер подошёл чуть ближе к Доктору. – А в прочем, мы ведь прибыли еще пару минут назад.

\- Да, точно, в этом ты прав. Земля, 2020 год, спустя день как вас похитили. На этот раз я установила защиту на случай подобного, так что все должно быть в порядке. –Доктор подошла к двери, ожидая, пока остальные направляются за ней. Пару секунд никто даже не думал куда-то идти, но перспектива остаться с Мастером в одном помещении нравилась им куда меньше. Снова дома, но их не покидала тревожность.

-Спокойно, Доктор, может я выберу что-то по типу поесть сладкой ваты в парке. – сказал Мастер слегка с издевкой. Тринадцатая вдруг замерла.

-Ты вообще ее хоть раз пробовал? – Тринадцатая понимала, что это было совсем не то, что стоило сказать, но она просто не могла не спросить.

-Нет, я же не ребёнок. – Мастер посмотрел на блондинку с лёгким непониманием. Она же не могла всерьёз допускать другой ответ?

-А мне нравится сладкая вата. Знаешь, прошла почти тысяча лет с тех пор, как я ела ее в последний раз. Мы с Пондами были на пикнике в Нью-Йоркском парке. – Тринадцатая погрузилась в сладкие воспоминания – ты обязан попробовать.

-Может прекратишь вести себя как маленькая?–его забавляла эта ситуация, Доктор такая… Доктор. И вот она снова начала болтать, забывая о совершенно другом направлении разговора.

-Нет, я серьёзно. Тебе понравится, это точно. – ее задумчивое лицо стало веселее, похоже она загорелась этой идеей – Нуже, последняя просьба.–девушка посмотрела на него жалобным взглядом.

-Что ж, думаю у меня еще будет время тобой заняться. – Слегка угрожающим и задумчивым тоном ответил Мастер. А на лице Доктора появилась улыбка. Тринадцатая еще раз попрощалась со своими спутниками и таймлорды направились в ТАРДИС.Через пару секунд синяя будка материализовалась в одном из парков. Спустя минуту у ближайшего переездного ларька со сладкой ватой уже стояли двое пришельцев.

\- Одну сладкую вату. – на выдохе сказал Мастер, который все-еще до конца не верил в происходящее.

-Пожалуйста. –добавила Доктор, протягиваю пару купюр.

Продавец выполнил их заказ и вручил брюнету. Еще пару минут, и эти двое сидели под широким деревом и оба глазели на лакомство. Мастер долго так и не решался попробовать, это все казалось ему чересчур нелепым, наивным и детским, но бросив взгляд на Тринадцатую все же решился и откусил немного. К его удивлению это оказалось вполне неплохо и он сразу же потянулся за следующим кусочком.

Тем временем Доктор жадно наблюдала за тем, как ее приятель уплетал сладость.Подождав еще немного она все же осмелилась спросить.

\- А можно мне кусочек? – Жалобным голосом тихонько сказала она.

\- Нет.

\- Ну пожалуйста…

\- Ее голос стал еще тише.

\- Я же уже сказал, к тому же теперь я решаю, что тебе делать, а что нет – он сделал немного раздраженный вид. Тринадцатая притихла, но вновь посмотрев на то, как просто тает сладкая вата, она все же оторвала себе небольшой кусочек и положила в рот.

\- Эй! Что ты делаешь? – Явно обиженным тоном прокомментировал Мастер, а Доктор просто виновато улыбнулась–Ладно – чуть погодя добавил мужчина, закатив глаза. Доктор тут же оторвала себе большой кусок и с благодарностью кивнула. И наконец-то наступило перемирие и два Повелителя Времени просто сидели на лужайке, наслаждаясь обстановкой, едой и даже компанией друг друга.


End file.
